Symphony of True Love ~ Sweetest Memories
is one of the only heroic true ending song in Project Cygnus ~ Romantic Plawres★Love For You. It is sung by Hexa✶Starway. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kono kimochi wa hontō de, kimi wa totemo kirei ni mieru, sore wo shitte! Yume ga kanaimasu kimi no namida wo fuku I love you! Forever, and beyond! Feel, tada no sōzō de mattaku nai Hontō no ōji wo mitsuketa irunode Dream, hikaru tsuki ga kagayaita no? Kono tsumetai te kimi no karada ni yasashiku fureru Ai wa issho ni atsumatteiru heiwa na jinsei wa eien ni nokori Sakura no shita de kirameki kokoro ga hayaku kodō Amai utsukushī yume! Kono kimochi wa hontō de, kimi wa totemo kirei ni mieru, sore wo shitte! Yume ga kanaimasu kimi no namida wo fuku Amai omoide ga koi ni ochiru! Dekiru yo! Kagayaku tiara kimi no koibito ni kōfuku wo motarasu I love you! Forever, and beyond! Promise, kimi ga hanasou to akami kao Kimi ga miryoku na ōji to ai shitainode Romance, gin'iro no hoshi ga sora wo ōu ka? Kono attakai karada kimi no kami wo kusuguru Otome wa te wo motteiru bīchi de ai to kyōyū Aoi danpen no ue ni kagayaku me wa kimi to hanasu Suteki na mayonaka no shinfonī! Kono kimochi wa subarashī de, kantan kamo shirenai, tebanasu! Mōichido waratte nakanaide! Amai omoide ga ushinawarenai! Ai wo kudasai! Migakareta kin'iro no yubiwa kimi no ai wo yume ni michibiku I love you! Eternity, and evermore! Kono kimochi wa hontō de, kimi wa totemo kirei ni mieru, sore wo shitte! Yume ga kanaimasu kimi no namida wo fuku Amai omoide ga koi ni ochiru! Dekiru yo! Kagayaku tiara kimi no koibito ni kōfuku wo motarasu I love you! Forever, and beyond! |-|Kanji= この気持ちは本当で、君はとてもきれいに見える、それを知って! 夢がかないます 君の涙を拭く I love you! Forever, and beyond! Feel、ただの想像でまったくない 本当の王子を見つけたいるので Dream、光る月が輝いたの? この冷たい手が君の体に優しく触れる 愛は一緒に集まっている 平和な人生は永遠に残り 桜の下で きらめき心が速く鼓動 甘い美しい夢! この気持ちは本当で、君はとてもきれいに見える、それを知って! 夢がかないます 君の涙を拭く 甘い思い出が恋に落ちる! できるよ! 輝くティアラ君の恋人に幸福をもたらす I love you! Forever, and beyond! Promise, 君が話そうと赤み顔 君が魅力な王子と会いしたいので Romance, 銀色の星が空を覆うか? この暖かい体君の髪をくすぐる 乙女は手を持っている ビーチで愛と共有 青い断片の上に 輝く目は君と話す 素敵な真夜中のシンフォニー! この気持ちはすばらしいで、簡単かもしれない、手放す! もう一度笑って泣かないで! 甘い思い出が失われない! できるよ! 愛をください! 磨かれた金色の指輪君の愛を夢に導く I love you! Eternity, and evermore! この気持ちは本当で、君はとてもきれいに見える、それを知って! 夢がかないます 君の涙を拭く 甘い思い出が恋に落ちる! できるよ! 輝くティアラ君の恋人に幸福をもたらす I love you! Forever, and beyond! |-|English= This feeling is real, you look so pretty, we know it! Dream has come true wipe your tears away! I love you! Forever, and beyond! Feel, It's just imagination, not at all Because we know you found the true prince Dream, what kind of glittering moon shone with us? This cold hands touch your body gently Love has gathering together, peaceful life remains forever Under the cherry blossom, twinkle heart beats even faster Sweet beautiful dream! This feeling is real, you look so pretty, we know it! Dream has come true wipe your tears away! Those sweetest memories fall the love! You can do! Sparkling tiara brings your lover a happiness I love you! Forever, and beyond! Promise, reddish face when you try to speak Because we like to see you with prince-charming Romance, why the silver stars fall through the sky? This warm body smooch your hair Maiden has holding hands, sharing with love on the beach Over the blue fragment, shining eyes talks with you Lovely midnight symphony! This feeling is fabulous, you might be easy, let it go! Smiling one more time, please don't cry! The sweetest memories never lose! Give me love! Varnished golden ring brings your love a dream I love you! Eternity, and evermore! This feeling is real, you look so pretty, we know it! Dream has come true wipe your tears away! Those sweetest memories fall the love! You can do! Sparkling tiara brings your lover a happiness I love you! Forever, and beyond! Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:LittleLulu's Fan Songs Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus songs Category:Music